In a known toroidal continuously variable transmission (toroidal CVT), tiltable power rollers are disposed between an input disc and an output disc, a preload disc spring applies a pressure to the input disc, and a loading cam type pressing device applies a pressing force corresponding to transmitted torque to the input disc, as a biasing force for pressing (pushing) the input disc toward the output disc (see Patent Literature 1). In the toroidal CVT disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a first thrust bearing is disposed with an allowance at a location close to the inner diameter of the preload disc spring, and a second thrust bearing is disposed between the preload disc spring and the input disc, in a placement space of the preload disc spring. In accordance with this configuration, in a case where the pressing force applied by the pressing device becomes excess due to an increase in the transmitted torque, and the preload disc spring is about to be excessively compressed, the first thrust bearing serves as a stopper. This makes it possible to prevent permanent deformation or the like of the preload disc spring.